Brain (Zero)
|-|Brain= |-|Zero= Summary Brain (ブレイン Burein) was the leader of the Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a very destructive Magic known as Nirvana, which was sealed away long ago. Inside him dwelled another, more evil and dangerous personality known as Zero (ゼロ Zero) before his death at the hands of Cobra. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B |''' 7-B''' Name: Brain | Zero Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Information Manipulation, Telepathy (can hijack unprotected telepathic conversations), Existence Erasure via Genesis Zero, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Midnight) | City level (Fought and matched Dragon Force Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Dragon Force Natsu) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class '(Capable of effortlessly beating down Base Natsu with pure melee combat and can trade blows with his Dragon Force) 'Durability: Small City level | City level (Took multiples attacks from Dragon Force Natsu) Stamina: Possibly high | High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Klodoa | None Intelligence: High | Skilled Combat Weaknesses: Requires the medium of his sentient staff and unofficial "Oración Seis" member Klodoa to use "Darkness Magic" and other offensive spells in combat | Can only manifest if the other members of "Oración Seis" are rendered unable to combat and/or destroying the "Six Prayers" markings on Brain's face Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): A beam of darkness is fired from Klodoa (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as to pierce through defenses. Zero, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. **'Scream:' A stronger, faster version of this spell. **'Zero Slash:' Zero uses Dark Capriccio as a whip and attacks the enemy. In the manga, this spell is unnamed. *'Dark Gravity' (ダークグラビティ Dāku Gurabiti): As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. When used against Natsu, he was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors. *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, Dāku Rondo): When cast, Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Klodoa (or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic as widespread attack (as he did against the Light Alliance), or as a condensed one (as he did against Jura). The full effects of this spell are unknown, as it was stopped by Jura Neekis both times. *'Dark Delete:' Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. In the manga, this spell is unnamed. *'Genesis Zero' (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Zero's strongest spell. He first gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence. *'Dark Wave:' Zero darts toward his target and attacks them with a wave of Darkness Magic that he, just prior, gathered around his fist. *'Self-Destruction Spell' (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object, Brain is the creator of this spell, and, as such, has no need for the required code needed to cancel this spell's activation. *'Organic Link Magic' (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this type of Magic. *'Six Prayers' (六魔将軍 Rokuma Shōgun): A powerful, advanced spell cast on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality: Zero. Organic Link Magic is used to make each member of the Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. These metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain's body. *'Requip' (換装 Kansō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he equipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal in an attempt to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen Requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket. *'Archive' (古文書 Ākaibu): As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same Magic as Hibiki Lates, Archive, which allows him to store vast amounts of data away to use to his advantage. The use of such Magic also allows Brain to transfer said data to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare Magic, as Zero thought that it was unique to Brain. *'Telepathy' (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Brain has demonstrated great proficiency in his use of Telepathy, having been capable of performing a mass-communication with those nearby, and even feign Hoteye's voice in the midst of said communication. As Zero, he was capable of effortlessly jacking into Hibiki's own Telepathy to communicate with the Allied Forces. Key: Brain | Zero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Guild Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7